1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for testing surface properties of a solid material, and more particularly to a gas chromatography—inverse gas chromatography combined analysis device.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the past, in an evaluation process of surface performance of a solid material, technologies such as a scanning electron microscope and an X-ray energy spectrum are usually used to determine surface properties such as the specific surface area and the pore volume of an adsorbent. But the methods cannot reflect the capability of the interaction between a surface of a solid material and a probe interacting with the surface, and especially can hardly investigate the interaction between a solid material and different component substances of a combined probe. In conventional inverse gas chromatography, a solid material to be tested is packed into a packed column, and single-probe molecules to interact with the solid material to be tested are vaporized and then made to pass through the packed column. In this way, when probe molecules pass through a column packed with different kinds of materials, different relative retention times are incurred. According to a relative retention time value and other chromatographic parameters, the interaction between the probe molecules and the material surface under test can be investigated. However, when the conventional method is used to test some adsorption materials, a relative retention time during which probe molecules pass through the surface of the adsorption materials is not easy to be calculated. Especially for a combined probe, it is very difficult for the conventional inverse gas chromatography to distinguish them, which incurs the problem that constituents cannot be distinguished after peaks. Therefore, a standard sample is required during a test, which increases the difficulty of the test and is not conducive to the test of different constituents of a combined probe.